


into the silence that night brings to

by jeonstellation



Series: cosmic children's lullaby [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, how to write longer than 500-1000 words help, moon and star personified!au, this is literally just word vomit after reading back my tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: wonwoo and soonyoung owns the night sky and all the constellations





	into the silence that night brings to

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clgvlPsiSgw) while you were reading!
> 
> ps. also big thanks to [naput](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures) for the beta ♡

Wonwoo sits cross-legged on the edge of the moon, content with watching Soonyoung rubbing his sleepy eyes, stardust fluttering from his soft eyelashes as he unfurls himself from his slumber. The starborn boy is now fully awake, displaying a soft grin that makes his cheeks scrunched up—Wonwoo’s favorite kind of smile. Soonyoung walks towards him, his delicate feet leaving trails of twinkling path behind him and Wonwoo can’t help but stretch his hand out, which Soonyoung takes eagerly.

It’s a little surprising for Wonwoo when Soonyoung refuses to float between the sea of night like the usual. He kneels behind the moon child, pressing himself to his back and rests his chin on top of Wonwoo’s midnight blue hair, arms circling around his shoulders. Wonwoo lets him, listening to his soft lilt voicing out name options for the nearest constellation they’re looking at.

Wonwoo’s memory falls back to the first time he was born. It’s a little later than the star, Soonyoung already a few centuries old when he breathes his first word. “Wonwoo,” says he, in a deep, gravelly voice (Soonyoung said his voice reminded him of the quietest night, enveloping the world with a comfortable darkness.) His name has that effect to make a smile bloom across the starborn boy’s face and since then, they have been inseparable.

Who would’ve thought the taciturn moon child will be the best half of the brightest star boy?

He watched the first time Soonyoung cried after witnessing a supernova with their own eyes. It was beautiful, bursts of stardust painted across the solar system, lighting up the infinite space with colors that they couldn’t even name. It was supposed to be a stunning sight, but Soonyoung was grieving. His old friend had died and Wonwoo had to hold him close until his sobs dissolved into a quiet murmur of sadness.

It’s also not a rare occasion when Soonyoung comes to him with a bunch of unnamed faint stars and Wonwoo greets him with lethargic nods instead of mirroring Soonyoung’s excitement. The starborn boy doesn’t even flinch when he snaps at him. Instead, he grabs Wonwoo on the cheeks and smothers his face with stardust kisses. There’s warmth blooming inside Wonwoo’s chest when his lips locked with Soonyoung’s, his mind telling him to pull Soonyoung even closer than they already are. When Soonyoung whispers those three words, as soft as the clouds against his lips, that’s when Wonwoo knows that they’re bound to have the infinite tie, last until the day everything breaks into nothingness.

Wonwoo snaps out of his reverie when Soonyoung yelps, pointing at one particular constellation that is shaped like interlocked hands. A quiet chuckle escapes Wonwoo’s lips as he slots his fingers between the gap of Soonyoung’s until their hands locked together.

“Aiónios,” Soonyoung says. Existing forever. _Eternal._

Wonwoo has been watching Soonyoung coming alive at night and doing things together with him for centuries now. Never once he left Wonwoo alone for an adventure in the midst of the starfield. It makes the moon child wonder, maybe this is what humans call ‘soulmates’ (He’s the curious one between the two. He likes to listen to human prayers whispered through the night about how they want to live a life with their significant ones, despite knowing that time might change everything and with death lurking in the shadow.)

The thought makes him giddy, living his remaining time with Soonyoung warm against him. The urgency is now too strong, igniting a silent vow he whispered to the Moon, that this—him and Soonyoung—will remain unchanged until the universe breathes its last.


End file.
